karls_stormwrack_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
1922: War of the Wraiths
Setting: In the year 1895 "The Change" swept over planet earth and the Extraordinaries were born. At first the world thought nothing serious of the flash of light seen around the world. A solar flare was the official explanation by most world governments and it seemed to have no consequence. But in the coming weeks, this was proven false. Seemingly normal human beings began to change, taking on amazing capabilities thought to only exist in fantastic fictions. Some grew animalistic features like wings or tails, some had enhanced strength or speed two to ten times that of standard man, and yet others could control matter or energy with their minds, or do things too strange to have easy categorizations. Whether by the will of god, the devil, secret societies, beings from other worlds, or some mad invention gone wrong, the latent potential in a portion of the human population had been unleashed. The world called these re-birthed humans many things including, Naries, Enhanced, Supers, Saviors, Angels, Freaks, and Abominations. '' Discrimination ran rampart, as did idolization, as the transformed battled to find a place in society and determine what to do with their new abilities. Some turned to crime, some turned to crime fighting, others became mercenaries for hire or simply lay low and hoped the world would never notice their differences. Then came the lighting of the final powder kegs in world politics and the eruption of a continent spanning war of greater scale than modern society had ever known. ''Extraordinaries were drafted from their home countries to fight for both the Allied and Central powers during this time and it was then that the world got a clearer view of how man had changed. As the Supers proceeded to save lives and battle against perceived evils during the course of the bloody conflict, the people grew to both love and fear their new brothers with increased intensity. By the time the peace treaties officially ending the war were finally signed in 1919 the world had a new respect for what the enhanced were capable of. Following the fires of the Great War society is starting to find it's footing again. Cities begin to rebuild, national military forces are decommissioned and world commerce soars thanks to new technologies and business practices. It is now February 1922 and the world is at peace, or so it seems. In truth another war is being fought, one waged in the shadows between super powered beings. On one side stands The Guardians of World Peace, an organization dedicated to showing the world the positive things Extraordinaries can accomplish. They hope in demonstrating their humanity and helping to maintain peace in the world and safety for it's people, they will come to be accepted by society. On the other side lies The Wraiths, an organization that believes that the only path forward to safeguard the Extraordinaries against future exploitation or extermination from the world governments is to seize control of such institutions themselves in secret. They hope to create changes in world wide policies in politics, business, legalities, and societal norms that will allow their kind to thrive. Each side is determined, each side is willing to sacrifice, each side is powerful, each side has merits. The only question that remains; which side will win? Characters: All names and powers listed below are a work in progress and subject to change. Player Characters: * Judgement (Role: Guardian Hero in training, Power(s): Teleportation, Kinetic Deflection, Real Name: Evangeline) Guardians: * Captain Extraordinary (Role: Leader, Super Power(s): Many, Real Name: Unknown) * Doctor Rose Lancy (Role: Medic, Super Power(s): Paralyzing Saliva) * Maria Gonzales (Role: Mechanic and Inventor, Super Power(s): None) * Colonel Statham (Role: Field Operative, Super Power: advanced tech, Real name: Daniel Statham) * The Crimson Crow (Ranged Fighter, Super Power(s): Flight and Beast Master, Real Name: Unknown) * Bouncy Babe (Role: Frontline Fighter, Super Power(s): Kinetic Reflection, Real Name: Gweneth Grayson) * Banshee/Ghost (Role: Infiltrator, Super Power(s): Invisibility, Real Name: Cedric Darva) * Otto (Role: Heavy Hitter, Super Power(s): Automaton, Real Name: BX002) Wraiths: * Master Mind (Role: Leader, Super Power(s): Hyper Analysis and Mind Reading, Real Name: Unknown) * Iron Bear (Role: Merc. Leader, Super Power(s): Super Strength and Iron Suit, Real Name: Dave Finkley) Others: * Lady Luck (Role: Support, Super Power(s): Luck Manipulation, Real Name: Juniper June) * Lord Cobalt (Good, Role: Frontline Fighter, Super Power(s): Force Fields, Real Name: Unknown) * Light-Bringer (Role: Support, Super Power(s): Can turn into Light and blind foes, Real Name: Keith Larson) * Zero (Neutral, Role: Infiltration, Super Power(s): Shapeshift, Real Name: unknown to anyone) Karl's Notes to Players: At this time only the following texts sources may be used in conjuncture with this campaign: Savage Worlds: Explorer's Edition (or Deluxe Edition) Player's Guide No arcane backgrounds allowed other than super powers. Make sure any equipment selected was around in the early 1920's. I'm not going to care if it was technically made in 1924 or something but we should not have anyone running around with full auto weapons or non player invented sci-fi equipment. SW: Super Powers Companion All super powers must be chosen from this text unless exception is given by the GM. SW: Realms of Cthulhu (no mystic edges allowed). Because Cthulhu takes place in the 1920's as one of it's three time settings we will be using that text for all base stats and costs for weapons and vehicles of the era. Just check that it is 1920's compatible. On Character Creation: At present the main campaign is based on following the Guardian faction path at start so make suitable characters. While a traditional heroic personality is not required you should find a reason to believe in the cause of the guardians initially. Try to work this into your character background if you can or an alignment with your personal beliefs. '' ''On backgrounds I give you pretty free reign as long as it isn't history altering you will be a pre-established hero or anti-hero who is recruited by the organization at start of game. Also think about how long you've had your abilities. The cause of your powers all come from "the change", but it has been a continual process since that day in 1895 meaning your powers may have been active for 20+ years or only two weeks. '' For superpowers p''lease only choose complimentary powers (telekinesis and flying) not contradictory ones (fire control and ice control ect...) Give your characters a centralized theme to work from basically and build upward from there. All final character builds must be approved by GM before play begins.